


Cos+Krys

by SoupofaCup



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupofaCup/pseuds/SoupofaCup
Summary: Donnie wins a cruise tickets in a work raffle, but first they need to find someone to watch the kids





	Cos+Krys

“For me?” Alison asked presently surprised. Donnie had come home carrying what Alison recognized as a basket stuffed with some things and wrapped with wrapping paper. “What is it?” It wasn’t her birthday or anywhere near their anniversary or christmas and Mother’s day was last month. 

“Open it.” Donnie said simply with a big grin. 

“O-kay.” Alison took out her headphones and set down her phone on the counter. Unwrapping it she found a basket filled with all kinds of loofahs, massage oils, shampoos, aromatherapy, and fruits. 

“Wow! Donnie!” Allison exclaimed pulling out some of the products to look at them closely

“Look in the middle.” Donnie suggested. 

Alison scanned the basket until she saw a card poking out of the center. She reached in with two finger and pulled it out. “What’s this?” she said reading it over. Her jaw dropped into a small O when she realized it was 2 tickets to a 24 hour cruise. 

“Oh my goodness, Donnie!” Allison whipser-shouted 

“Yeah? Right? Surprise baby.” Donnie said clearly proud of himself. But then she slapped him across the arm with the card.

“Ow! Ali, what-”

“Were these paid for with the drug money?!”

“No! No Ali, I didn’t buy any of this.”

“You stole it?” Allison gasped 

“Alison! Geez, I won it at work, we had a raffle a couple days ago! I won and I wanted to surprise you.”

“Oh. Aw.” Allison smiled calming down “I’m sorry. Thank you Donnie! It’s tonight?” she asked scanning the tickets again. 

“Yeah so, go pack an overnight bag…” Donnie said poking and teasing her and plucking the tickets out of her hand. 

“Okay!” Alison said giving him a kiss before turning to go up the stairs. “Hey,” she said turning back around on the 3rd step “Who’d you get to watch the kids?” 

Donnie blinked at her a couple times before answering. “Oh, Uh, well I thought about it, and you’re right she’s your sister we should trust her more so- “ 

“Donnie.” Allison said raising her hand and cutting him off  “Helena is not here. Sara just picked her up they’re going… fishing or something.”

“Oh. Well, what about Gracie?” Donnie asked, still optimistic 

“The teenage farm girl whose only source of parental modeling came from deeply disturbed religious fanatics? ” Allison said doubtfully 

“Okay, okay, well can’t you just call one of your other sisters to just come over here for a couple of hours. Until Sarah and Helena get back?”

“Donnie, no. We need an actual sitter!”

“Well, it’s okay” Donnie said “It’s okay we have three hours until we have to leave, I- I can find someone before then. Whaat about… Felix! Oscar and Gemma love Felix.” 

“Is Felix coming over?” Gemma asked peeking her head from around the corner at the top of the stairs. 

“No, baby” Alison said addressing her daughter and ushering her back up the stairs “Uncle Felix is spending time with his friends tonight so, no, he won’t be coming over.” she glared at Donnie over her shoulder and mouthed, “Do something.”

20 minutes later Donnie walked walked into Gemma’s doorway where Allison was almost done braiding one side of Gemma’s hair. He was just finishing up a phone call.

“Right. No, no, I totally understand. Have fun!” Donnie clicked the end button on his phone. 

“Wow Gem, that looks beautiful!” he nodded at his  daughter

“Thanks!” she said smiling. 

“Okay, let me go talk to your father and then we can do your other side.” Alison stood up and walked out. “Well?”

“So um, Tiffany is studying for finals, Samantha has a bit of a cold." 

“What? It’s June! Well well  about Mrs-" 

"Mrs.Yi is out of town. Visiting her niece in Kansas." 

“Damn.”Allison bit her lip and tapped her fingernails along her jawline in thought. She looked up to see Donnie making puppy dog eyes at her. “Fine.” she said finally throwing her hands up. “I will call Cosima.”

~

The phone rang a couple times before she answered. “Hello?” Cosima said a littly sleepily

“Hey, Cosima, I’m so sorry we’re you sleeping?”

“Uh, no.” Cosima said sitting up on her couch. “I was just, reading. What’s up?”

“I’m sorry, Cos I have a huge favor to ask you.” 

“Um. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s nothing about us- it’s just Donnie surprised me with tickets to a 24-hour cruise that leaves today and my kids have school tomorrow so I don’t want to disrupt their schedule, they have to stay here, and Helena can take over later tonight when she gets back but we need someone to watch over them until then…”

“Woah woah woah, slow down, Allison what is it you’re asking me to do?”

“Come look over my kids for 5-6 hours.”

Cosima coughed on the other end of the line “No.”

“Cosmia!”

“Allison, no- i’m not-” 

“Are you sick again? Is it getting bad again?”

“What? No I’m, I’m fine.” 

“Are you going out tonight?”

“No, I was just-”

“Then why can’t you just come over please, please-please. They know the routine all you have to do is make sure they bathe- they can do that on their own, and bed by 9:30. It’s painless I promise.”

“Ali I’m just not great with kids.”

“What do you mean? Kira loves you, Cosima you’ll be fine. They’re very well behaved.”

Just then the doorbell rang twice. 

“...Alison I’m just… I have been a little tired lately. I’m sorry but… I’m sorry.”

Donnie walked past to go answer the door and Allison closed her eyes and exhaled quietly. “No, no, you’re right. That was selfish of me, to just -”

“Um- Alison, honey?” Donnie called from the foyer.

“ spring this on you last minute and-” she moved the phone away from her mouth

“Who is it Donnie?”  she went back to Cosima “Totally unfair of me-” 

“Um… Krystal Goderitch?” Donnie called uncertainly from the doorway

Cosima was in the middle of saying “No, no it’s okay” followed be more apologies of her own when Alison interrupted with a “What?” she whipped around to face Donnie.

Donnie stepped back to allow Krystal a couple of feet in the house. Standing there in a tight bright yellow sleeveless blouse, Lightly tattered lowriding acid-washed skinny jeans, expensive looking sandals that matched the expensive-looking sunglasses covering her face and holding a pie with both hands was the none other than the sunny, smiling Krystal Goderitch.

“Oh wow.” Balancing the pie in one hand, Krystal pushed up the classes on her head and stared in shock at Allison.  “You must be Allison.” She tilted her head to the side and raised her hand to lightly touch her own facial features as she studied Alison, giving her a once over. “Yeah, you know I can see it- the whole me-with-bangs thing. It’s not bad.” 

~

 

“Allison hellooo?” Cosima's voice came faintly from the phone at Alison's side. Alison gave Krystal a once over as she tried to form the words for an appropriate response. She raised the phone back to her ear. 

“I will call you right back.” Allison said calmly and hung up.  “Uh, yes I’m Allison- come in, come in.” Alison gave Donnie a look as she walked over, took the pie from Krystal and ushered her into the kitchen.  Donnie glanced around outside but didn’t see anyone before he shut the front door.

“Oh, I baked that myself, it’s pears and some pumpkin spices, I hope you’re not allergic, I mean I’m not but I don’t really know how this works.” Krystal explained

“No, no I’m not allergic, thank you.” Allison said setting the pie down on the median. “Uh please, have a seat.” she gestured to the stool next to Krystal. 

“Oh sure thanks.” Krystal sat and put her bag in her lap

“So you’re Krystal.” Alison said slowly, her eyes crinkling slightly from the wide smile she was forcing on her face as she processed this information.

“Yeah!’ Krystal nodded genuinely smiling. There was a brief silence that Krystal took to glance around at her settings. “You have a beautiful home.” she offered

“Thank you. How did you uh- find it- Me?” Allison asked as Donnie joined her, standing across from Krystal on the other side of the median. 

“Oh, well I was coming down to visit Felix but he already made plans and I like didn’t find out until too late. Um. it took me five hours to get here so- well I didn’t really want to drive all the way back- at least not right away- because being on the road for too long is kind of dangerous you know? So he gave me your address a while ago, for like, emergencies and like… I’m sorry, this was totally rude of me, I didn’t even know you would be here. Felix didn’t tell me you were one of my clones but I mean, I kind of figured. Did I interrupt something?”

“No,” Allison said quickly

“Yes.” Donnie spoke over her ignoring her look and extending his hand to Krystal

“I’m Donnie- Allison’s husband, it’s nice to meet you Krystal.”

Krystal was a little delayed in shaking Donnie’s hand but she smiled warmly at him

“Nice to meet you too, Donnie.”

“So, where do you live?”

“------, it’s 3 and a half hours away”

“Have you ever killed anyone?” Donnie asked, seriously

“What?” Krystal chuckled once, confused “Uh, no, of course not.”

“Are you a registered or unregistered sex offender?”

“No! What-”

“How are you with children?”

That question at least, was one that Krystal had asked herself before and took a couple seconds before she responded, slowly at first

“Oh, well, I don’t know… I like kids, like a lot, I really do I just don’t really spend a lot of time with them. I have a brother! He’s older than me but I kind of took care of him a little bit, when we were younger. I’m hoping that in the next 10 years, I’ll meet the right guy and then... like I’m not worried, about the whole pregnancy thing- like with my body and whatever, because I’ll totally bounce back, I think it’ll be worth it you know, just to have something, that I can call my own.” 

Allison sat there controlling her stunned reaction as she parted her lips thinking of how to respond to that. “Wow.” she said turning slightly to look at Donnie. Donnie just nodded at Krystal with a pleased smile on his face. 

“Well, I think that is beautiful. Allison,” Donnie said meeting Allison's stare “Honey?” Donnie stared at her expectantly, Alison blinked back at him incredulously. Donnie raised his eyebrows. 

“Donnie!” Allison mouthed silently, unable to believe he was even suggesting this. Then Donnie, just barely biting his lower lip, slid the envelope half a centimeter towards her. 

Krystal watched them fight with their eyes for less than a minute, and was about to interrupt when Allison suddenly turned and addressed her.

“So, Krystal. Um, Donnie and I are actually going on a very impromptu… date, tonight and we won't be back until tomorrow.

“Oh” Krystal said just a tiny bit dejected “Of course well, don’t let me ruin your plans, I’ll just… find a motel or-- “ Krystal began to stand up 

“Wait!” Allison said stepping towards her.”We have kids. Felix didn’t tell you? ” 

“Kids?”

“Yes, Gemma whos 4, and Oscar ,6, and um. We do have a baby sitter, but it’s… been awhile since she’s last… sat. You are more than welcome to stay here and um, help her out. Just until we get back.”

A slow smile spread across Krystal’s face. “Wait, seriously, you’re not joking?”

Allison gave a quick shake of her head no, smile frozen in place.

“Yes! Yes, A thousand times yes! Oh my gosh thank you so much! Can I meet them?” 

 


End file.
